Everyone's a Loser
by CBarbie92
Summary: Some people are given to you just because. She joined them to help them with no apparent reason. What does she want? Or better yet...who? Hey, everyone loves a loser. Cougar/OC. Movie verse, afterward. Follow-up story for Scope Sense.
1. Mission Failure

**Chapter 1**

**Mission Failure**

**A/N:** Hello people. This story was started due to two reviewers who read and liked my Cougar oneshot. They were the push I needed to get this started, thank them!

* * *

_ "Do you have your mark?"_

"Yeah…I have it."

_ "Fire when ready."_

That was the problem, she wasn't ready. As a sniper it was her job to shoot whatever target she was given. No questions, no unwanted answers. But she was different. As she liked to put it, she had a heart, and she was no one's puppet.

Through anyone else's scope it would seem that her targets were the "Losers", a threat to the country and the group at the top of her employer's list of those who must die.

_ "You were told to fire when ready."_

The voice coming through the COM in her ear was annoyed with her. It was just another heartless drone relaying orders. She sighed, her hazel eyes still watching her…targets. "I'm not ready."

_ "If you don't get ready in thirty seconds the team is going in."_

The team was another alternate for when a sniper failed. It was messier, sending in a group of soldiers to handle the kill, but with more guns, it was flawless.

Thirty seconds was all she needed to make her decision.

* * *

Cougar felt something, and usually when he did, he was right. It was movement, and not the movement of the five adults in the room with him, or even the young child playing next to him. It was something else.

"Mrs. Pooch, dinner was great!"

Pooch's wife smiled at the compliment while her husband smacked Jensen on the head for the hundredth time that evening, "What did I tell you earlier? That's not her name!"

Jensen leaned back in his seat, "Pooch, you really shouldn't use violence in front of Baby Pooch. It's bad parenting."

Clay laughed as the young blond was smacked once again. Aisha rolled her eyes and stood to join the other woman in the kitchen. He glanced over at Cougar who was sitting with the baby but did a double take when he noticed how still the sniper was sitting. Then he felt it too, but by the time he could do anything, it was too late.

* * *

She picked them off as fast as she could, the team that is. From the beginning something felt off to her. The file just didn't seem to read like the story she had heard so many times.

They supposedly died in the helicopter that exploded in Bolivia, but now there was a hit out and they were fugitives? It didn't add up, if they were hiding after faking their death, they wouldn't have come back. And her employer, of course the rule of no questions and answers came into mind but everything was so mysterious.

If there was a hit out for these guys, why was it from someone who wasn't government affiliated?

"Shit." She cursed as she missed one. She was so pissed off about being lied to that she was losing concentration. A shot that didn't come from her gun ended the madness and she knew it was time for her to leave.

_ "What the hell is going on? We've lost contact with the team!"_

She popped her gum before she cleaned up, pulling a small pistol from her hip, "I'm no one's fucking puppet."

_ "Where are you? What's happening?"_

Yanking open the doors of the van, she pointed her gun at the tech and driver.

* * *

Pooch tried to comfort his wife and child as Aisha and Jensen checked the other rooms in the house. Clay turned to Cougar who had his brows knitted together in frustration, "Sniper fire took them out."

Cougar nodded, he knew what that meant, and he needed to check it out. As he walked onto the suburban street he was surprised that no one had stirred, but he was upset about the van parked a few houses down.

He was careful in his approach, taking wide steps and constantly looking over his shoulder. The door was wide open, he noticed, and there was a single person inside, as he stepped closer he saw that it was a woman.

From what he could see from the back she had skin like his, possibly a little lighter and dark chocolate, almost black, hair that reached to just between her shoulder blades. She turned around when he was a foot away and threw her gun at his feet.

"Cougar right?"

The man ignored her and quickly surveyed the van, noting the two dead men and finally looked at her. Her hazel eyes made him start a little then he nodded. She got on one knee and hung her head, a sign of surrender. "I was sent to kill your team. I wish I could tell you who my employer is, but I don't know."

"I have an idea." Clay stepped into the van and Cougar looked at him, "It's Max."

* * *

Jensen was confused. Of course Max was back, that didn't come as much of a surprise, but now there was this woman knocked out on the couch in Pooch's living room. He had asked what happened to her when Cougar walked in with her in his arms.

He had explained briefly that Clay simply hit her…sure he did.

Pooch was pacing, having a hard time wrapping his mind around what was happening. They knew where he lived, but then again, they always had. "He knows everything about us." He looked at his friends, "What are we gonna do? I don't have anywhere safe to send my family."

Clay lit a cigarette, "Yes you do. Find the farthest living relative and send them there."

"That won't make a difference!"

"Yes it will." The groggy voice made Aisha pull her gun and point it at the other woman. She looked at it indifferently, "Killing me won't help you. But you're free too."

Aisha cocked the gun and smirked, "Fine with me."

"No." Clay grabbed her hand. "I wanna hear this."

"I don't know who this Max person is. But I do know that he's going through the government to get rid of you guys. Killing an innocent woman and child. That will trigger a red flag."

Clay turned to Pooch, "Tell Jolene to start packing." He then turned back to the woman on the couch, "Start talking."

She sighed deeply, "My codename is Cat, my real name is Chelsea Commons, and I'm with the CIA. Three days ago I was sent to watch and watch only. Then I was ordered to kill. Like I said before, I don't know who my employer is but obviously you do."

"Why tell us your real name?" Pooch questioned.

She smiled, "People say the CIA cant be trusted because no one knows who we are, in a sense we don't exist. You know my name, so now I exist."

Jensen was typing away at his computer, "You know, the CIA is so week security wise. It's like cracking an egg."

Cougar rolled his eyes but watched over the blonde's shoulder anyway. The woman's file was laid out on the screen before them like a blue print of her CIA life. Her name was correct; at least she wasn't lying so far. She was twenty-six, hometown was Washington D.C. and she was skilled in sniper fire and infiltration as far as her file said.

"Uh oh."

Clay stalked over to the two, "Uh oh, I don't want to hear uh oh."

"It says here that her latest mission was a failure. I'm guessing this one."

Pooch walked back into the room, massaging his temples, "Like we don't already know that."

"It also says that she is to be terminated. Top of the list, right next to us."

Chelsea looked up at Clay, "Still don't trust me?"


	2. Cat's Meow

**Chapter 2**

**Cat's Meow**

**A/N: **I am loving this feedback! But since this story is a first there might be changes to the first couple of chapters in an attempt to make them better. Thank you for reading this, it's makes me happy to know that i'm not letting anyone down. Positive and constructive feedback is appreciated!

* * *

They were all watching her. She could see the different emotions in them, each one wondering something different. Clay watched her with curiosity, Aisha was emanating pure hate, Jensen was simply lost, Pooch was questioning trust, and Cougar…he was trying to figure her out.

"So how long are all of you gonna stare at me?"

Aisha scrunched up her face and took a step. Clay's arm was immediately out, holding her back. "Please just let me shoot her."

"I have a question first."

Chelsea raised a brow, "I have no choice but to listen." Seeing how the woman was effectively tied to one of Pooch's dinning room chairs, she wasn't lying.

"Why didn't you kill us?"

There was something in her hazel eyes after that question that made Cougar fidget in his seat a little. It was what separated him from people like him, he had his own thoughts about who he was sent to kill, and he had a heart and good judgment.

"Something didn't feel right." She said finally, "Watching all of you. You don't seem like people who would blow up a group of children."

Aisha moved against Clay's arm a little, "Now we have to listen to her 'I'm a good person' speech."

Chelsea crossed her legs and rolled her shoulders a little, "Like they listened to your you killed my daddy shit?"

"You know nothing about that!"

"Sure I don't."

They all became quiet and Jensen looked around cautiously before throwing his hands in the air, "Cat fight!"

Pooch smacked him so hard he fell from his chair, "Shut up Jensen."

Chelsea laughed and stretched her arms over her head, "You guys are so weird."

Aisha had her gun out again, "What the hell?"

Everything happened so fast. Chelsea's chair tipped backwards and hit the floor with the force of the gunshot to her shoulder. She rolled backwards into a standing position and lashed out as the other woman came at her.

The guys were stunned for a minute before a blow was landed on someone's face and Clay grabbed Aisha, Cougar grabbing Chelsea.

Pooch put his hands on his head, "God damn! Can we please remove this madness from my house?" his wife and son were long gone but he still wanted to keep the place intact.

Clay looked up from examining the forming bruise on Aisha's face, "Where are we gonna go?"

Chelsea tried to steady her breathing as Cougar put pressure on her wound, "I know a place."

* * *

It was dark, and not the best hiding place ever but the abandoned building would do for now. They put her in a room alone with Cougar so he could mend her wound and guard her.

He sat in front of her and stared at her, she leaned in close to his face, confusion all over hers, "Do you talk?" she had noticed that he had an extremely expressive and sexy face but she hadn't heard a sound from him.

He reached out and her breath hitched in her throat. She relaxed when he grabbed the first-aid kit next to her on the rickety table. Cougar stayed silent still as he dug around inside the white tin box. She sat back and rolled her eyes, "Great, I get medical attention without conversation."

Cougar pulled on the zipper to her black vest. She snatched herself backwards, "I wouldn't."

"I need to reach your wound."

She smiled, "So you do talk?"

He handed her a cloth, going back to his silence. He went back to her vest and pulled the zipper down. The sniper started to wonder if it was just him or if he was really sweating. He helped her pull off the vest and tried not to become dizzy with the site of her breasts covered by a black lace bra.

Chelsea watched him thread the needle and bring it to her abused flesh. She hissed as he started stitching and her forehead fell onto his shoulder. God, he smelled so good.

"Ugh!"

He stopped for a second and put the cloth to her mouth, "Bite."

She nodded and did as she was told, her forehead still on his shoulder. "I…I heard a lot about you in my line of work." She winced as he finished up but she didn't move her head, "They said you were cold but one day you didn't take a shot."

Cougar stood and she put her vest back on, "We're only a little different you know. When you woke up, you had a team. When I woke up, I had a hit on my head."

* * *

"This girl's file reads like a James Bond movie."

Pooch shook his head as he looked over Jensen's shoulder at the file laid out for them to see. "Lot's of undercover work, plenty of high profile infiltration."

Jensen looked at the man above him, "You mean like red lasers and pressure pad floors like in the movies? God, I think I'm hard already."

Aisha rolled her eyes in disgust, "What the hell makes you idiots think we can fucking trust her? She was sent here to kill us."

Clay grabbed the woman's upper arm in a firm hold, "We trusted you didn't we?"

"That's beyond the point!"

"She killed her own people Aisha! For us, she doesn't even know us."

Aisha bit her bottom lip, "You guys can trust her if you want. I'm not giving in."

"You don't have to. I'm here for them, not you."

They all looked to Chelsea as she entered the room behind Cougar. She sat down and rubbed her eyes. Clay stood and moved to stand right in front of her. "Why?"

She looked at Clay's feet, "I sound stupid and suspicious. I know. But have you ever had a feeling? You know, one you can't turn from because it's so strong?"

Pooch sighed as he lent against the wall, "When we saved those kids. Clay, we all know we could have easily let those kids die. We would never be in all this mess if we had."

The men fell into a deep state of reminiscence. It was true, if those children had died in the bombing, they would still be somewhat respected special ops. They would still have their lives.

Aisha watched them with a scowl on her face, "You are not seriously considering this shit?"

Jensen ignored her and looked to his superior; "Another one of us would make it easier."

"And her infiltration skills could be an asset." Pooch agreed.

Cougar looked at the woman and she tried to avoid his burning gaze. There was something about him that made her pleasantly uncomfortable.

"An asset? She knows nothing about Max! She said so herself!"

Chelsea stood, "Do you know anymore? It's been what, a year? I can get you everything on him. The CIA has it all."

Clay folded his arms, "How?"

"Let them have me. I can prove myself by getting everything on Max and escaping."

"But there's no way they know where we are right now." Jensen slapped his computer a few times, "I can't even get a signal."

The hazel eyed woman smirked, "Who said anything about them coming to us?"

* * *

"When she said she was going to them I didn't think she meant literally."

Aisha rolled her eyes at Pooch and looked through her binoculars at the black car on the street below, "Maybe she'll die on impact."

Clay looked at her from the corner of his eye and spoke into the MIC in his hand, "Jensen, you and Cougar in position?"

_ "I am, but I don't know about our Hispanic lover boy."_

"Where is he?"

_ "Where do you think?"_

Cougar stayed silent as usual as Chelsea climbed into the driver seat of the car. She handed over everything she had on her, "So, how's it feel being in the heart of the country that wants you dead?"

He looked around Washington D.C. then looked back to her. She smirked and leaned out the car, "You know…just in case I don't make it out." Cougar stared at her as she got closer and he jumped as she kissed him. She laughed when she pulled away, "I better get another one if I get out."

_ "Cougs, Clay is gonna flip a shit if you don't get up here."_

Chelsea pushed him and closed the door, turning on the car and revving the gas, "Here goes something."


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 3**

**Let the Games Begin**

**

* * *

**

_"She's been in there for almost four hours." _

_ "I told you we shouldn't have trusted her."_

_ "Well they have her now, what are they gonna do?"_

_ "Kill her."_

Chelsea kept her eyes shut for about thirty seconds longer, "You know, listening to you guys have such a morbid conversation in my head is really disturbing."

She heard a sigh before Clay spoke, _"What the hell took you so long?"_

She rolled her eyes, "Well I'm sorry, slamming into the steering wheel at top speed when crashing through the wall of the CIA really shouldn't have knocked me out huh?"

He ignored her smart comment, _"What's your status?"_

"I'm in a dark cell, tied to a steal chair that's bolted to the floor."

_ "Ohh, sounds kinda hot." _

Chelsea couldn't resist rolling her eyes again and she chimed in with everyone in saying, "Jensen, shut up!"

There were only a few milliseconds of silence before Aisha was heard, _"So they locked you up, tied you to a chair, and left your earpiece in?"_

"You act like men aren't idiots."

She heard Clay giving orders to Jensen, something about locking onto on her earpiece to find exactly where she was in the building, _"Hey, are there any windows where you are?"_

"I'm pretty sure there's a small one behind me. Possibly bars instead of glass."

_"Cougar are you in position?"_

_ "Positive boss."_

_ "Alright Cat, do your stuff."_

Chelsea smirked, "Glad to hear you include me sir." She took a deep breath and started to stomp on the floor, "Hey! I'm fucking hungry in here!" she heard Pooch laugh and kept screaming.

Faster than she expected a guard came down the hall, "Alright girly, relax."

"Hurry the hell up!"

The man dropped the tray at her feet when he entered the cell and folded his arms, "Oops. Guess you shouldn't have rushed me."

She smirked as she looked up from the tray on the ground, "Guess I shouldn't have shot you either."

"Wha-?"

The force from Cougar's shot sent the guard backwards out of the cell doors. Chelsea whistled as she stood form her seat and rubbed her wrists, "Thanks Cougar."

_ "Alright Cat. You need to move. How long do you need?"_

The ex-agent stepped into the hall and looked up at the ventilation system vent. She took both pistols from the unconscious guard and shot the grate from its casings, jumping up into the metal tubing, "I would say ten minutes."

It took Clay a moment to answer back, _"Rendezvous?"_

"Parking garage."

_"You're on your own now. Show us what you can do."_

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Yes sir, thank you sir. Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Will you drop it?" Pooch was completely fed up. All of them were. If they didn't know any better, they would think Aisha was jealous, or afraid.

Clay grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, "What about this is rubbing you the wrong way?"

"All of it. She works for the exact agency that wants' to take us all down and out of the blue she wants to help us? With no apparent reason on her fault?"

"You had a reason huh? You wanted us dead after we got what you wanted. She has a reason, it just so happens to be that she's sick of being apart of something that will turn out bad for everyone."

Jensen and Pooch continued walking ahead and tuned the couple out. Cougar joined them and seemed a bit disturbed.

Jensen threw an arm over his shoulder, "So, how was it?"

The sniper grunted and the blonde laughed. Pooch just shook his head, "Jensen, weren't you the one who said that cats weren't to be trusted?"

"Whoa! You remember that? Well, it's true, but I'm not gonna lie, she's hot."

Clay finished with Aisha and the two rejoined the other three, "Alright guys, we've got five minutes."

* * *

"Ok Chelsea, step one, convince them that you're not a double crossing ass hole. Clay will shoot you. Step two; get them to their goal. Step three," she paused to smirk widely, "get your hands on that fine ass sniper."

Anyone else would think the woman was crazy, talking to herself like that, but it helped her concentrate. She walked briskly to the double doors at the end of the hall, shooting out the cameras and giving one the finger before blasting it to pieces.

"Hello beautiful." The fingerprint lock on the door gave after a few bullets.

The moment she stepped onto the floor alarms started to scream in her ears.

_ "Why the hell are alarms going off?"_

"Did I say I was going to be discreet about this?" That was the last comment she heard before there was complete radio silence.

She gained access into the extremely large touch screen computer in less than thirty seconds and all the files that had everything to do with the American government was laid out before her. Every secret, every event, every well-hidden lie.

"There you are." She saved the file she was looking for on a flash drive and dug around some more, she glared at the screen, "You can come with me as well."

"Hey! Hold it!"

Chelsea chuckled, "Really guys? You're going to shoot me?" she turned to face the guards as she tucked the drive into her pocket.

One of the guards was shaking; she could hear his equipment rattling. Her smirk grew and she stepped closer to him. "Stop!" She glanced at the other and kept moving, "I said stop!"

Her gun came out faster than he expected and he was on the floor. "So little one…"

The guard continued to shake, "Y-yes?"

"How old are you? You seem a little young to be working for the CIA."

"I-I'm twenty t-three."

"Aw, how cute. How about this, I won't shoot you, if you keep your mouth shut kay?"

He nodded and she walked around him, "Good boy."

"Escaped agent is on the third floor, main file bank."

A shot to the back of the head leveled the young guard. "I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut."

Chelsea stopped at a panel in the wall halfway to the exit into the garage. She ripped it off the wall and hummed as she moved some wires around. "La la la, making bombs is fun." She popped the top off of a casing and dumped it into the hole before pulling out a lighter. Boots thumping down the hall made her smile, "And…action!"

* * *

"What the hell is taking her so long?"

Just as Clay began to get impatient the glass doors to the garage crashed open and Chelsea landed on her back in front of him. She smiled, "Um…hey."

"And that was?"

"A bomb." She said as she stood, "Too much?"

"Maybe."

Aisha rolled her eyes, "Did you get it?"

Chelsea tossed her the drive, "Yes."

The alarms seemed to increase in volume and alertness. Pooch started walking backwards into the sea of cars, "I suggest we leave. Like now."

Chelsea tossed him a set of keys and pointed to an armored hummer. "Will that do?"

"It's perfect."

* * *

"Alright Jensen, what we got?"

The man took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before slipping them back on. "I'm looking at two files here, one says 'Losers' and another says 'Operation M.A.X 6669'."

"M.A.X." Pooch repeated, "So are you telling me that all this time Max isn't this guys real name?"

Chelsea rubbed her forehead, "M.A.X 6669 is a war operation. Find the best weapons in the world, arm America with them, and boom. We become the most feared country in the world."

"What about the country who created the weapon?"

She turned her hazel eyes to Aisha, "We make sure they cease to exist."

Jensen clicked around the small computer, "It says here that the operation was shut down in two thousand and two."

Everyone once again turned expectantly to Chelsea. She sighed, "After nine eleven we couldn't risk having everyone we might possibly need scattered over the world."

Aisha leaned into the last row of seats, "I thought you said you didn't know Max."

"I don't. But everyone in the CIA and Secret Service knows Operation M.A.X."

Clay rubbed his chin and looked out the window. Watching a slightly dark tinted Washington D.C. roll by, "We could clear our names. If the president knew that Max was carrying out a terminated plan…"

"You guys would be seen as heroes." Chelsea finished.

Jensen looked around at everyone in the truck, "Where to?"

"Max's last base of operation."

Chelsea was lost, "And that would be?"

"L.A."

She sighed and looked to Cougar, "Guess I should bust out my bikini huh?"


	4. Why?

**Chapter 4**

**Why**

Chelsea looked through her binoculars at the pier. She sighed and sipped from a can of soda, a futile attempt to ward off her slight seasickness, "I see…boxes. Lots and lots of tin boxes."

Jensen sat next to her and handed her a slice of pizza, "Well, technically they're not boxes. They have a rectangular shape."

The woman looked up from her pizza and watched him for two seconds before they both started laughing, "Whatever." She said, "But what exactly am I looking for?"

"Hell if I know." Pooch said around his half chewed slice.

"The chances that Max left something that could lead us so to him are possible. He left in a rush and if I was him I wouldn't have come back." Clay said.

Cougar propped up his gun to gaze through the scope to the pier, "It's deserted."

Aisha put a hand on her hip, "Then we can get some sleep before we go over there. No point rushing and going at night."

Clay nodded, "You've got a point. Okay, everyone turn in. Get some rest. Once we figure out where we need to go next we're going ASAP."

Everyone filed inside except two people. Cougar kicked back where he was and put his hat over his face and Chelsea stared out at the water. After a while the silence became a little much and Cougar moved his hat.

Chelsea had her arms folded on the railing and her shoulders roe and fell at a steady pace. She wouldn't be much use if she caught a cold sleeping out in the open. He moved swiftly and tucked his arm under her legs, wrapping the other around her shoulders.

She screamed, "Hey!"

He almost dropped her and she swung her arms around his shoulders so to not hit the ground. His brown eyes were still wide, "I…you were sleeping?" he questioned.

Chelsea laughed, "I was just thinking. But…" she looked up at him when he put her down, "If I remember correctly, you owe me a kiss."

His blank stare didn't change her mind and she waited with an eyebrow raised. Cougar couldn't decide what was going on, women had done this to him before, and it wasn't anything new, just a kiss right?

It was quick, a soft peck, but she still backed away with a smile. He lifted his hat, showing more of his face, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about."

"Quiero saber." (I want to know.) He pushed.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Thinking about why I'm so damn impulsive. I don't really know any of you. This Max guy didn't do anything to me. And all in all I have no reason to be doing this." She chuckled and lent against the railing of the boat, "Maybe this is just my last hurrah."

Cougar's hand on her arm made her jump a little, "Don't say that."

"It's true. Although this may end for the five of you, it will end for me when I'm in a box."

That comment hurt him deeper than it should have. He had known this woman for barely over a week and yet she had such strong feelings for them all, strong enough that she would die in pursuit of making life better for them.

He turned before she disappeared deeper into the boat, "Why?"

"Let's just say that at this point in my life, dying isn't as bad as it seems."

* * *

_For a military family, every time the doorbell rings there are a million reasons for your heart to stop. The last thing you want is to open the door and see a uniform, because then you don't even need to hear the words._

_ When the doorbell rang they didn't pay much mind._

"_Chelsea get the door for me."_

_The eighteen year old did as she was asked. But when she noticed whom it was the urge to slam the door was so strong. But she couldn't move, she couldn't even cry. _

"_Do you think I'm going to let you join the thing that killed your father?"_

"_You have no say in the matter! I'm nineteen!"_

"_You'll die too!"_

"_Fine! It's better than sitting in this house with you! You're practically dead already! All you do is sit around and mope; you're depressed and detached! You don't even take care of me!"_

"_Chelsea don't-"_

"_Don't what? Don't tell you the truth? Ever since he died that's all you fucking think about!"_

_Her mother watched her carefully and only had one question, "Why?"_

"_One good thing before I die…just one good thing. I can't be like you, I can't shut down."_

"_You'll regret it, and you'll end up running."_

"_No. I won't"_

_It didn't take Chelsea long to surpass the ranks of the military and be noticed by the CIA, she was young but she was good and that was all they cared about. But everyday Chelsea found herself deeper and deeper in a hole that her mother knew she would dig._

_One good thing huh? It was more like one bad thing after another, she was killing people under orders, bad people or no, it wasn't the job of her 'superiors' to judge._

_When the file for the Losers had fallen in her lap she knew she had to do something, anything. The choice to betray that mission had long since been made._

* * *

Chelsea tapped her foot in anticipation as the rest of the team climbed from the truck they had procured, her Converse covered feet making no sound at all. Jensen laughed lightly when he noticed her outfit.

Black high-tops, a black pleated skirt, and a white t-shirt that was a bit small and sported the phrase 'no bitchassness'. "You look like a teenager."

She rolled her eyes and pointed to his baby-blue t-shirt, "Says the guy with a dancing banana on his shirt."

"Don't hate the banana."

"Whatever."

"I didn't say you weren't a hot teenager though."

Clay smacked the man on the head, "Now that we are through discussing the fashion sense of young and younger, someone get over that fence."

Aisha smirked as Chelsea and Jenson looked at each other before running at the object at top speed. Both of them using the momentum to shorten the time it took to get over the fence. They high fived when their feet hit the ground on the other side.

Pooch clapped his hands once, then twice, "Okay, yeah yeah agility and all that bull, open the damn thing."

Clay lit a cigarette the moment he was in the familiar area; he looked around for a moment then looked over each shoulder, "Cougar, Aisha."

The two had their guns up immediately and were scouting at ground level. He let out a cloud of offending smoke, "Jensen, Cat."

The two scaled the side of one of the storage units and scouted from the higher level. The man nodded at the last remaining person, "Pooch, you're with me."

* * *

Jensen watched the swing of Chelsea's pleated skirt closely as he trailed behind her. "I don't get it."

"What is there to get?" She didn't look back at him; she just kept walking, jumping occasionally to the next unit.

"Let's see what is there to get? Well, you for starters, and this whole operation M.A.X thing. Is it really that big of a deal?"

She smirked as she stopped and turned to look back at him, "Let me ask you this first, what did you guys find here?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "If I remember my words correctly, a giant Easter egg from hell."

Chelsea continued to move, "Well your little egg was a bomb, and one powerful enough to blow up an entire island, implode it on itself, and leave nothing behind."

Jensen stopped and watched her back unbelievingly, "Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Then that just leaves you."

It was silent for a while and neither of them moved. She clenched her fists, "Why do you care?"

"I don't want to die."

She nodded, "I won't let that happen."

"That's the whole reasoning behind my question. Why do you care so much?"

"Why why why! For the last three days everyone has been fucking asking me why! Because all of you deserve your freedom and I seriously need to do something good before I die!"

Jensen looked at her in shock, real shock, real almost heartbreaking shock, "But… You're going to be fine."

"No. I'm not and it's ok."

The two dismounted and joined the rest of their group in the center. None had been spotted, so possibly the center had been abandoned. It could also be gone. Aisha looked to Clay, "If there is nothing here we might be done."

"I know. All that's left to do is find out if this is where it ends." He looked around at them, "For all of us."


	5. The Chase

**Chapter 5**

**The Chase**

** A/N:** I decided to just give a little more background on how they got in the airport. It's not all that awesome but I'm happier with it. If you read this chapter the first time around, you can skip this if you like.

* * *

"Whoa."

Clay crushed his cigarette with the heel of his shoe and scanned his eyes over the room full of computers. "This is going to take forever."

Jensen stepped into the room, "That may not be true."

"What do you mean?"

Chelsea entered after him and approached a computer at random, "Decoys. All of these computers except one are decoys."

Aisha groaned, "So we still have to check every computer. It doesn't change anything."

"Found it!"

Pooch followed Jensen as the man ran to another computer, "That was easy, how did you do that?"

Jensen rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder, "This is the only computer with multiple wires running from it."

Clay rubbed his chin and strolled around the big tin box. Chelsea noticed his discomfort, "Hey, what's up chief?"

"It was too easy. Something's not right, how is it that they make it so obvious which computer is the one? What's the point in having multiple computer's in here?"

"Done!" Jensen held up the small thumb drive in triumph, but before he got anymore words out Cougar had his gun up. An incessant beeping was coming from somewhere in the room, and it was slowly getting louder, and faster.

Aisha started to back towards the door, but all of them were so deep into the room, "What the hell is that?"

Chelsea followed the other woman, "Yeah…way too easy."

Jensen pocketed the drive, "What?"

"Run!"

No one moved for three seconds until a computer on the far side of the room exploded. Another, then another followed it, and it wasn't long before the computers were going off like popcorn. Once outside the small warehouse, Chelsea kept running, "Don't stop!"

Pooch was slightly out of breath, "What the hell?"

"Lots of little charges always set off one big one!"

Everyone except Cougar, and Jensen stopped when Chelsea jumped into the water. Clay went in next, followed by Aisha, then a none too happy Pooch. Just as the last man hit the water the whole pier went up.

Chelsea lay back in the water, "What did I tell ya?"

Clay pushed back his wet hair, "Where to Jensen?"

"Cuba, boss. Cuba."

* * *

"It's down sir."

The woman holding a drink to the man's mouth moved the cup. Placing it on the table and wiping his mouth so he could speak.

"Really? Do I have any identification as to who was in it?"

The younger man, a small twenty something year old with dark hair and glasses gulped a little, trying to fight his shiver. We have a positive I.D. on the losers sir."

Max's smirk put every villain known to man to shame. He leaned back farther in his chair, "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"There was someone else with them sir. A woman, she was just confirmed as a target for the CIA. Chelsea 'Cat' Commons sir. They have a kill order on her."

"And what the hell is her significance?"

The man fought down the urge to tug at his collar, "She was sent to wipe them out sir. She joined them instead."

Max motioned to the woman with him to raise his drink. He sipped it, waited for her to wipe his mouth, and then stood from his seat.

"Bring me the idiot who said I should leave my information on that damned computer. Then bring me the fucking genius who said the bombs would solve the problem!" he took a deep breath, smoothing back his hair and straightening his jacket, "And bring me a gun too…a big one."

* * *

Chelsea yawned as she entered the belly of the boat, rubbing her wet hair with a towel, "Cuba? Really?"

Jensen sneezed then clicked around the small computer some more, "Yes, Cuba. Says here that Max was just there two days ago. Something about dropping off an invitation."

"Shit."

Aisha sat next to the Chelsea, slowly but surely learning to tolerate the other woman, "What?"

"He's going to other countries, he's selling the bombs."

Pooch put his elbows on his knees, "I'm not comprehending his plan. Gather all the worlds bad ass' and sell them a weapon?"

Clay grunted, "It makes perfect sense. Sell them the bomb, be the one to go to the President first, with our own bomb. Attack the country that had the highest bid."

Jensen laughed, "And he's instantly a hero."

"Swimming in money and power." Pooch said.

Cougar looked up from cleaning his gun to nod in silent agreement.

Aisha sucked her teeth, "That bastard is smarter than we thought. Once he becomes a hero, he can do whatever he wants."

Chelsea propped her feet up on the nearest counter, "Like, say, run for president in the future?"

Clay lit a cigarette, "Pooch, I want this boat on land yesterday. Jensen, we need LAX employee clearance now."

Chelsea sighed, "You guys don't do anything the normal way do you?"

"Nope. Not even a little."

* * *

"Good morning ladies."

Aisha and Chelsea put identical smiles on their faces as they flashed their badges at the guards in the airport, "Good morning." They answered together.

"Those are some new faces. Your first flight today?"

Chelsea bat her eyelashes, startling the man with her bright eyes, "How could you tell?"

"We know everyone here."

Aisha gave a sexy smirk, "Really? Then you heard about the new guards?"

"What new guards?"

Jensen and Clay hit the guys over their heads, "Us." Clay tossed his cigarette on the floor; "We've got these two, go ahead and get Pooch on the right plane."

The girls walked off down the hall, calm as ever, running down the plan in their heads. Get in as flight attendants, get Jensen and Clay in as guards, and follow the direction of Cougar, dressed as a runway technician, to get Captain Pooch to the right plane.

Aisha whispered to Chelsea as they walked through the halls, "Do you see him?"

"Nope. C'mon Cougs."

A rickety cart coming down the hall behind them made them stop for two seconds. They slowed their walk and sighed in relief when Cougar moved between them, "Gate 35B."

"Thank you handsome."

They all went their separate ways as they entered the main part of the airport. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Don't play dumb Cat."

"He's hot. I don't ask you what's so appealing about Clay."

The other woman glared at her and Chelsea shrugged. "Excuse me miss. I think I'm at the wrong gate. Can you help me?"

Aisha put a hand on her hip, "Where are you flying to sir?"

Pooch handed her his "ticket", "Cuba."

"Follow us please."

The walk to the right gate felt like it took forever. Like someone was watching them. Chelsea kept shooting nervous glances at the cameras on the walls. "We need to speed this process up."

"Why?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

Pooch looked over his shoulder, "Those two guards aren't Jensen and Clay are they?"

Aisha casually looked over her shoulder, "Shit."

"Stay calm. We just need to make it to the end of the hall."

"Hey! You three! Stop!"

Aisha kept a firm hold on her bag, remembering that their weapons were in there, "Run?"

Pooch shook his head, "Just a little further…duck!"

Jensen put the nightstick on his shoulder and looked down at the guard with a satisfied smile, "Two in one day. Who else can get that chance?

Chelsea laid her bag flat down on the floor and handed Pooch a captain's hat and blazer. Pooch chuckled as he put them on, "Dreams do come true."

* * *

_ "Alright passengers, this is your captain, The Pooch speaking. We would like to thank you for flying air Cuba today, but The Pooch has a bit of bad news."_

Jensen chuckled from over Pooch's shoulder in the cockpit, "Really Pooch, 'The Pooch'?"

Clay rubbed his temples in an attempt to ward off his headache, "Just get on with it."

_ "Your captain asks that all passengers follow the directions of our lovely flight attendants, and please exit the craft in an orderly fashion."_

Aisha and Chelsea pulled the large guns from the small closet at the front of the twenty passenger first class aircraft, the thirteen passengers on the plane, promptly started screaming and rushing to leave the aircraft.

Chelsea glanced at Aisha, "I thought he said orderly fashion."

"He did. But the faster they leave, the better."

"We have visitors." Cougar climbed into the plane, the orange protective headphones around his neck and the goggles still on his face.

Aisha moved to the cockpit door, "Any day now!"

"What's the problem?"

Chelsea stuck her gun out the door and squeezed the trigger. "That's the problem, move!"

Cougar helped the woman close the door, the air pressure and bullets flying at them not making it any easier. Once it was closed Jensen entered the cabin and strapped himself in.

The bullets hitting the plane echoed louder as the people with the guns got closer, "Let's go!"

In the cockpit Pooch flipped every switch and pushed every button before pulling hard on the steering gear.

Everyone but Jensen fell into a seat as the small plane rocketed down the runway and into the air. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Aisha threw a bag at Chelsea, "The hell you are!"

Everything calmed once the plane leveled out. Clay entered the cabin and sat down, "We're not going to get shot down for sure. But when we hit Cuba I can't promise anything."

Chelsea opened her eyes, " We've got about two hours; does anybody have a plan?"

"Well…"

"No." Aisha shook her head, "I refuse to be a part of a Jensen plan."

The other woman rolled her hazel eyes, "I'm listening."

The blonde lent forward as far as he could in his seat, "It involves crashing the plane and surviving."

"Why…why did I listen?"


	6. Mi Nombre es Problema

**Chapter 6**

**Mi Nombre es Problema**

** A/N**: The title says, "My Name is Trouble", just so you know.

* * *

"Everybody decent?"

Jensen pulled his t-shirt all the way over his head as the women re-entered the cabin, "Yeah."

Chelsea slipped on one of the backpacks with their weapons and Jensen grabbed the other. Every one waited patiently for Clay to speak. He rolled up his sleeves, "Is everybody ready? This is going to be a rough landing."

Aisha took a deep breath, "Let's just do this."

Pooch disappeared into the cockpit and reappeared seconds later, "Autopilot is off."

The moment the plane started to shake everyone had a fleeting moment of second thoughts. It only took Clay a few minutes to clear his head enough to give orders, "I want my ground cover now."

Cougar further secured his hat and Joined Chelsea at the main door to the plane. They fought the air pressure together to get it open. Chelsea smirked, "One order of pandemonium on the ground, coming up!"

As the teargas cans hit the runway everyone opened his or her perspective emergency door, "Masks on!"

The ground was coming up fast and Chelsea was sure they all looked like aliens jumping from the plane with the gas masks on. She only faintly heard Clay tell everybody to go and go now. The landing hurt like hell and she rolled a few times before she stopped in time to see the small plane crash into the bottom of the communications tower.

Jensen pumped his fists in the air until Aisha smacked his head, "We gotta go! The gas is clearing!"

Pooch pat Jensen on the back as they approached the fence surrounding the small airport, "Gotta hand it to you man, that was pretty damn cool."

"Why thank you my friend."

Aisha swung her leg over the top of the fence and dropped to the other side, "Thank you my friend my ass. We could have died."

Chelsea and Clay dropped down next to her, "But we didn't."

Cougar was next over and he inspected his hat before putting it back on his head. Chelsea chuckled at that. Clay surveyed them quickly to make sure everyone was in tact, "Alright. First things first, we need to find someplace to stay."

* * *

"It's not exactly the Hampton but I guess this will do."

Clay smacked the T.V. in the corner, trying to get a clear picture on the Cuban news station. They were covering the crash of the plane at the airport. Aisha knocked back a bottle of water; "I take it we have to lay low for a minute."

"Yeah."

Jensen was already typing away on his computer, "I'm trying to get a lock down on who exactly Max paid a visit to. This is going to take a while though, I keep losing my signal."

"Well, I'm going to walk the streets. No point in sitting in this stuffy ass room all day."

Clay tossed the woman a gun after she took out her ponytail and fluffed her hair a bit, "Cat, just be careful."

"Yeah yeah boss man."

The man rubbed the bridge of his nose after she left, "Cougar, follow her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Cougar didn't have to be asked twice. He was pretty sure she was already in trouble with that mouth of hers. He pushed into the hot Cuban streets, peering over the heads of the people in the crowd.

"¡Consiga de mí!" (Get off me!)

"¿O qué niña? Consiga en sus rodillas." (Or what little girl? Get on your knees.)

Chelsea opened her mouth to retort again but instead her back hit the brick wall and she found herself looking up at Cougar. She chuckled nervously, "Heeey Cougs…"

He raised his brows at her and she pouted, "They started it."

"¿Cuáles son usted que hace al hombre?" (What the hell are you doing man?)

Cougar looked over his shoulder then turned to face the young men directly. In one fluid movement he had Chelsea pressed to his side, a protective arm around her waist. He quickly raised a suggestive brow at them.

The completely tattooed young man of no more than twenty took two steps back with his arms raised, "Usted debe guardar un correo más corto en su perra." (You should keep a shorter leash on your bitch.)

Chelsea struggled against Cougar but he kept his firm hold on her. He managed to push her behind him and look over his shoulder, holding up one hand in a "wait a minute fashion", she was confused but she jumped when he punched the guy in the face.

The other two stayed for a second and then decided to run. Chelsea pat him on the back once, "Thanks. Never been saved before, felt kind of nice."

"What happened?"

His voice made her freeze for two seconds, "They were just picking with me. Nothing serious really; I can protect myself, I was gonna whip all three of their ass' before you showed up."

He adjusted his hat and held out his hand in silent invitation. Chelsea rolled her eyes and took it. "Where the hell are we going?"

* * *

"A rooftop?"

Cougar sat on the edge of the crumbling roof and pulled his hat over his face. Chelsea threw up her hands in defeat, "We came up here so you could take a nap?"

He didn't answer her so she sat on the edge, her legs hanging over the side of the building and she quietly watched the people below. "I feel like I'm in time out."

"You are."

She jumped a little then sucked her teeth. She put her chin in her hands and tried to ignore the heat, even the breeze was warm. The silence went on for almost ten minutes when cougar looked up, hearing a prominent sniffle.

Chelsea nodded, "Thanks for bringing me up here. You had a motive and I think I figured out what it was."

Cougar sat up fully, pushing back his hat so he could see.

She took a deep breath, "I said before that dying didn't scare me, it made me sound reckless, uncaring. The day I read the file for you guys, I didn't pick it just because; I picked it because my heart ached, for the first time I felt something, I wasn't mindless or heartless. I felt something I didn't like and knew I had to fix."

He approached her as she stood and faced him. She smiled through the tears falling down her cheeks, "I don't want to die. I never did. It's just that I didn't have anything to live for."

"Why live for us?"

"So you can live for you…and those children. So you can get your honor back." She looked down at her feet for a second to gather herself, "My mother told me that my father went into the army because he felt that people deserved to live, that he wanted to live and fight for others."

She shrugged and chuckled, "I guess I'm just like him. And if I have to, I will die for this."

Cougar just searched her face. She was so finite about it; nothing was going to change her mind. Chelsea would fight for this until the end. Her strength made him want to…

Chelsea's knees almost buckled as Cougar kissed her hard on the lips. He was forceful, grabbing her hips and pulling her as close as possible. The Cuban heat was nothing compared to the heat coming off of his skin.

She pulled back, smirking, "We haven't even had and tequila yet."

He smirked back, she was beginning to really love that smirk.


	7. One Down

**Chapter 7**

**One Down**

"Ha! Good morning love birds!"

Chelsea blushed and sat next to Jensen who was still laughing manically, "Shut up."

Cougar smirked confidently as he took his seat and Clay shook his head, "Alright. We've managed a lock on…" he stopped as a waiter brought them a tray of breakfast food, "We got a lock on an underground gang. Apparently they run everything in Cuba all the way to the government."

Chelsea pouted around her banana, "Really?"

Pooch put his hands in his pockets, "We need to pay close attention to everything that happens around us. They have people, and I'm betting Max is one of those people."

Cougar stopped mid sip of his orange juice when a waitress ran to the back. Patrons screamed as the doors were kicked in and a glass exploded on the table in front of Chelsea.

She stood with everyone else and they all turned to the door, "I wasn't finished with that!" she whined.

"¡Consígalos!" (Get them!)

The small diner was ripped apart by bullets and tables were flipped over. Chelsea took the gun Jensen handed to her, "This is bullshit. I haven't had the most important meal of the day."

She put her arm over the top of the table and squeezed the trigger. There was a pause as the enemy reloaded, "Move!" Clay's voice was heard over everything else.

"¡Siga! ¡Siga! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya" (Follow! Follow! Go! Go!)

"Shit." The woman felt Jensen on her heels as she ran to the roof of the decrepit building.

When they got there Jensen kept his back to hers, surveying all sides, "What now?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I was following you!"

"I didn't tell you to follow me!"

The two became so wrapped up in their panicked bickering they didn't have time to react to being hit over their heads.

* * *

"Fuck!" Pooch cursed loudly as cold water was poured over him and he was forced into a kneeling position. He looked to his left and his right, "Wassup fella's?"

Clay spit water in front of himself, "Nothing like a cold shower in the morning right Cougar?"

The man chuckled darkly and Jensen smirked, "I don't know colonel. I prefer a luke warm trickle."

Two more men entered the room, one of the men wearing Cougar's hat. Jensen frowned, "Uh oh." Cougar's eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

"Tenemos sus mujeres en el otro cuarto." (We have your women in the other room.)

The two men chuckled and one hit the other playfully before speaking in English. "I wonder how much we can get for them on the market…after we're through with them that is."

None of them moved. Clay and Cougar didn't betray a thing.

The man scoffed and turned to his partner on the left. "Tráigalos adentro." (Bring them in.)

Clay took a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever he was going to see. Best-case scenario, both females would only be a little beat up. When the girls were brought in their hair was soaked and their heads hung forward. They bruises on their arms and legs were black and purple, showing that had definitely been smacked around a little.

They were dropped harshly on the floor and the man smirked, "Still nothing? Pick them up!"

Chelsea opened one eye while she was sure the enemy wasn't looking, Aisha smirked, eyes still closed. Clay had to force back a chuckle; females were very sly creatures.

One of the men pulled out a knife and with the clicking release of the blade, Chelsea's head shot up. "You know…that hat you have looks so much better on my friend over there."

"Really?"

"Really. Don't you think so Aisha?"

"I do. Should we take it back?"

"Of course!"

The kick to the man's jaw came fast as Aisha anchored herself on the man behind her. She was pushed into Chelsea, sending both women to the ground. "Kill the girls!"

"That's not nice!" the hazel eyed woman brought her bound hands under her butt, pressing her legs to her chest and moving until her hands were over her feet and at her front, Aisha did the same and was the first to stand.

The men were still in shock as Chelsea stood and waved, "Boo!"

Jensen was upset that he couldn't cup between his legs as Aisha kicked the man in front of her.

The girls' teamwork was flawless as they used each other to fight. It didn't take long for all four men in the room to be on the ground, "Get the knife!"

Cougar smirked at Chelsea as she approached him and placed his hat back on his head, "You can thank me later."

Aisha rolled her eyes, "Of course. Leave all the work to the women." She fussed as she cut Pooch and Clay loose.

Cougar pressed his ear to the locked door, "More are coming."

Clay rubbed his chin, "We need to move."

"How do you feel about air systems?"

Pooch shook his head, "No. I'm not. I refuse."

Chelsea shrugged and took a handgun from one of the knocked out men, "Whatever you say. Stay here."

Clay folded his arms as the grate cover of the vent hit the floor, "Pooch. If I have to you have to."

"But colonel!"

"That's an order Pooch."

Jensen jumped in first, "Going up!"

"Shut up Jensen!"

* * *

"It's hot as hell in here."

Chelsea growled as she bumped into Jensen's butt and he chuckled, "Having fun back there Cat?"

"What do you think? This wasn't my best idea."

Pooch rolled his eyes, "No shit."

"Look. It was either this, or we get shot up by who knows how many guys."

Clay stopped to take a breath and Aisha slapped his foot, "Don't stop! It's too hot in here for that shit."

Chelsea tried to look over her shoulder, "Everybody pay attention. It's bad enough we don't know where we're going."

Jensen looked behind him at her, "What was the plan in the first place?"

"You ask me like I know. We were kind of captured before we could get to that point in the plan."

"Right about now, this mission is a fail." Clay started, "We need to get out of here and head to the next place. There's nothing we can do here."

Aisha piped up from the back, "I like that plan. Let's go."

Cougar stopped in his tracks behind Chelsea and she grabbed Jensen's ankle, "What?"

He held up his hand and Pooch looked around, "What is that noise?"

Chelsea went pale, "I would brace myself…"

"Why?"

"We might land on something not so nice."

"What-?"

The shouts from the group filled the vent as it buckled under their combined weight and dumped them on the cheap fold-up table below them. The table was crushed, cards and money flew everywhere and the men in the room stood frozen in their spots.

"Ugh! Cougar get off me!"

The man rolled off the hazel-eyed woman and she shrieked as Jensen moved beneath her, "Ow!"

Pooch rubbed his head as he sat up, "Well that was fun."

Clay looked around the room at the men who were still frozen in shock, "So much for avoiding conflict."

"Great. We're gonna die."

"Your confidence is awe-inspiring."

"Everybody shut up!"

"¿Qué está continuando aquí?" (What the hell is going on here?)

The group froze at the sound of the booming voice. The man who entered the room was larger than life and had a menacing look in his eyes. His face was scared and a cigar hung heavily from his lips, he spoke around it with ease. "¿Quién son ellos?" (Who are they?)

A little man was at his side with a small screen, he looked through it quickly and threw a hand in the air. Everyone pulled a gun and pointed it at the group.

Cougar found himself moving to a protective distance over Chelsea. She glanced at him; she knew it wouldn't do much good with this many guns around.

She heard pooch behind her praying gently and Jensen trying to take deep breaths. Aisha and Clay were calculating.

The large man approached them and grabbed Chelsea by the arm; "You know who I am?" he spoke in broken English.

"Ivan Costello."

He smiled, "Si." And squeezed her arm tighter, "You know that CIA is after me? For my supposed sins?"

She nodded. Clay sat up a little straighter, "Cat…"

"The CIA has been after Mr. Costello for years. Underground or no, he runs Cuba in every aspect. The jobs, the schools, the streets, the food, the money, and the government."

Jensen's eyes went wide, "Whoa."

Ivan whispered to the little man next to him and Chelsea wriggled in his grip, "No! Killing them won't do anything for you! Keep me. Let them go and you can do whatever you want with me."

The rest of the group was rustled off of the floor and herded towards the door. Cougar fought back in the slightest but then he noticed the handgun tucked in the back of the woman's pants.

* * *

"We have to figure out how to get out of here."

Clay nodded than noticed Cougar staring at the building they where just tossed from, "She's gonna die Cougs. Just let it go."

He glared at the man and walked away. Aisha hit Clay hard on the arm, "Why would you tell him that!"

"It's true! We all face casualties."

"We don't." Jensen spoke up, "We never did. We always looked out for each other."

Pooch rubbed his head, "She saved our lives in there."

A gunshot made them all jump and turn back to the building. They all felt heavy and Cougar pressed his hand on the wall in front of him. "Quit moping and run!"

The voice made them freeze as Chelsea ran past them and she gave them a panicked look, "Stop staring at me and come on!"

They still didn't until a roar of gunfire got closer and closer. Jensen hit the woman on the back, "Glad to see you made it!"

"What? To my own pity party?"

Aisha surveyed her quickly, "You're bleeding."

"This blood's not mine."

* * *

"They killed Ivan sir."

Max slouched in his seat and sucked hard on the cigar in his mouth. "Who was next?"

A paper was handed to him and he laughed, "Let them go. This one should be interesting."

* * *

Chelsea huffed as she tried to wipe the blood off her face and neck without smearing it all over the place, "Who's next?"

Jensen pulled a very small computer from his back pocket. "Looks like we're going to…oh no."

Aisha grabbed the small computer and frowned, "We're going back to Bolivia."


	8. Change of Plans

**Chapter 8**

**Change of Plans**

**A/N: THis one is shorter than the last one but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"We can take a boat to Columbia from here then go on land back to Bolivia."

Chelsea put a hand through her hair and sighed, "Something isn't right here."

Clay looked at the pacing woman and whipped the sweat from his face, "What do you mean. It's simple, Bolivia is next."

"It can't be that simple. It ends where it begins. It didn't begin in Bolivia. It began before you were sent to Bolivia."

"America? That doesn't make any sense." Pooch said.

Jensen lent back in his seat, "It makes some sense. Why send us to Bolivia? Why go to Bolivia? Fadhil was it."

Aisha nodded, "He's right. There wasn't even anyone under my father. Bolivia is small, there's nothing there."

Clay glared at the floor, "What the hell is Max's plan?"

Chelsea sighed, "Get rid of you. Get rid of all of us."

Pooch grinned, "Then I say we find his ass and shut him down. If he thinks we're in Bolivia, he won't see us coming."

Cougar knocked his gun next to Chelsea, "We finish this."

Clay stood, "Jensen, get on that damn computer and find him. Pooch, find a way to get us back in the states. Cat, Cougar, go find us some weapons. There's gonna be a change of plans."

* * *

"Is it planted?"

"Yes sir. Bolivia was placed on the list and they should be one their way there."

"And the trap is set?"

"Yes sir."

"I want them dead this time. If the job doesn't get done I'll kill whoever fucked up!"

"Understood sir."

Max glared at the room he sat in. This had become such a hassle in such a short amount of time. These people were slippery and they were going to ruin everything he strived for. His original plan had been to sell the bombs, but why not take them to the government, become a hero and get real respect and power.

"Sir! Someone is in our systems!"

"Put it on the screen!"

The large screen in the room flickered to life and maps and jumbled up messages flashed faster than anyone could keep up with. There was a map of Cuba, a blinking dot, another map of D.C. and a blinking dot on that one too.

Max felt his chest tighten as the screen went back and a cursor appeared, _"Here we come MAX."_

"Find them! Find them right now! Pull out of Bolivia and find them!"

* * *

"Hey." Cougar looked up from cleaning his gun and Chelsea sat next to him, "You know, this might be it."

He nodded and put the gun down, "Still think you're going to die?"

She smiled, "That was your longest sentence ever. And yes, I do still think I'm going to die. But I'll fight it." She held up her hand, "Scout's honor."

He smiled for a quick second and Chelsea sighed when he brushed her hair back, "So what would this be like? If we were two normal people?"

Cougar cocked a brow and shrugged. He figured they would date properly and all that stuff you hear about.

Chelsea lent back on her hands, "It doesn't matter. I like all this action and stuff better than the normal routine."

He nodded and her smile grew, she lent forward and kissed him. Sitting outside of the dingy warehouse they chose, in the Cuban heat. Cougar kissed back and pulled at the bottom of her already too small shirt.

Chelsea smirked into the kiss and pulled back a bit, "Now or never right?"

She bit back a scream when his lips found her neck and she grabbed his shoulders. This might be the last time they get to do this.

Cougar laid her down where they were and looked down at her. She was out of breath and sweating, "What?"

He leaned down again and kissed her forehead, "I won't let you die."

Chelsea laughed shortly, tugging at him in anticipation, "Right. Because I really mean that much to you."

* * *

"The President will see you now."

There were no camera flashes and reporters, at least not yet and Max was fine with that. For right now he needed to mold the president into someone who would believe anything he says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. President Sir."

The president nodded and shook Max's hand. He motioned to the seat before his desk, "I've been briefed on the situation. How is it that you discovered this?"

"Before the Bolivia incident a year and half ago, a few of my team were able to extract documents that had plans. Plans to create the most efficient bomb ever created by man, and sell it to one of our enemies."

"Do you have these documents?"

"Yes sir." Max handed over and envelope, "Inside are the plans, the layouts for the bombs, possible buyers, and the people believed to be involved in this."

The president flipped through the papers with a grave face. He came across the files of three scientists, "These men are dead?"

"Yes."

He continued and glared at the pages before him, "These soldiers…"

"Are still alive sir. They did not die and in fact they were spotted here in D.C. and only days ago in Cuba."

"Cuba?"

"Looking for a buyer perhaps?"

The president stared at Max for a long time. The man felt the gaze to be unnerving but held himself properly, not giving away anything.

"Who is this woman?"

"CIA sir. We've found that she joined them not too long before the attack on the CIA here in D.C."

The man stood and straightened his suit, "Walk with me."

* * *

_ "We have received word from the President that a conference will be held here on the steps of congress. Our great country is in danger and it is the right of its citizens to be aware. We have learned that six people, six Americans, are responsible. They will be brought it, they will be punished, our savior will be rewarded, and this country will continue to be great."_

Pooch turned off the television, "This isn't going to stop us is it?"

Clay shook his head, "It can't stop us."

"We still go. We still uncover the truth. It just comes down to how they take it." Aisha said.

Jensen adjusted his glasses, "I'm ready."

"So am I." Chelsea piped in.

Cougar grunted his approval. Clay smiled at them, "We get our honor back. Or we die trying."


	9. South of the Border

**Chapter 9**

**South of the Border**

** A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I had complete writers block when it came to this story. Well, here it is. Also I know Aisha isn't technically an American citizen, but in my story she is.

* * *

"So what do we do if we get caught? Border patrol ain't exactly dumb."

Clay glanced at Chelsea, he actually hadn't thought of that. "Well…we have guns. I don't think most people trying to pass the border have guns."

Jensen scratched his head, "I feel like a vigilante."

"And I feel like a fucking hobo. Get over it." Aisha scratched violently at the dirty baseball cap on her head. "Did we have to dress like this?"

Pooch sighed, "We have to blend in. Once we get over safely we can change."

"Good."

"Boss." Cougar nudged Clay and handed the man his binoculars.

Clay whistled, "Motion sensors, electric fence, computer manned guns, and a guard every five yards."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Last time I checked we were in a recession. How can we afford all this?"

"Anything to keep people out."

Jenson looked up at the sky, "It'll be completely dark in a half hour. We in?"

"If we're not we're blacklisted Americans who will die on the border and get eaten by coyote."

The young man laughed nervously at Aisha's way with words, "I think that's a yes."

Chelsea laughed, "It didn't sound like a no did it?"

Clay chuckled, "Alright people, let's move. You all know what to do."

Jensen pulled a tiny computer from the worn, dirt-green bag on his back. "One motion sensor malfunction coming up."

"Wireless?"

He chuckled, adjusting his glasses, "Just like everything else in this country."

Chelsea laughed as she and Cougar set up their rifles, "You mean that country." She said, pointing, "We're in Mexico."

"Oh the technicalities."

There was a minute of key clicking before, "Motion sensors down."

Clay shifted his position away from the snipers, "You two know what to do."

Chelsea grinned, "Nap time for Mr. Guards."

The men went down hard and Clay and Jensen dragged them behind the bushes, kicking up sand. Pooch tore the pin out of a grenade and threw it at the fence, "Showtime."

* * *

Jensen peeked out the back windshield of their stolen military vehicle, "I've decided I don't like Mexico."

Chelsea nodded, peeling off her dirty shirt, "I agree, too hot."

"So now we have to drive all the way to D.C."

Clay rubbed his chin as he too pulled off his dirty clothes, showing his own underneath, " We'll get there. For now, we just need to relax."

Aisha glared out the window, "I feel like it won't be that easy."

Pooch glanced over his shoulder before putting his eyes on the road, "Nobody said it would be."

Cougar nodded, "We have to finish this."

"We need to. Once this is over, you guys have back your military honor and your lives."

Pooch looked over his shoulder again, "And you won't Cat?"

She smiled, "That's not how the CIA works. I don't really exist in society so at the end of this, I disappear."

Pooch frowned, "Not by your own will huh?"

"No. CIA lockup, relocation, or death… they've probably already chosen one for my crimes. My slate won't get wiped clean."

Aisha pat the woman on the shoulder, "I don't think you'll go easily."

"Who the hell said I would?" Chelsea said with a laugh. "I'm fighting all the way."

Clay clapped her hard on the back, "Good to hear soldier."

She grinned then winced, causing cougar to chuckle next to her. "Shut up." She leaned into the front seat, "I'm starving so lets put the pedal to the metal here and get a move on."

Jensen put up a finger, "Burger joint anyone?"

* * *

"Sir they've been spotted. They've stolen a military vehicle from border patrol and are heading north-east toward the Texas and lower Arkansas border."

Max looked out of his window at the lights sparkling in D.C. He still had men lying around doing nothing; why not make them useful. "Cut them off, bring them all here, first class, and alive."

"Yes sir."

The car came to a slow stop and Max stepped out, straightening his jacket and striding past the well dressed people milling around outside, smoking expensive cigarettes.

He took the stairs one at a time, even though his heart was pounding with excitement and he clutched the small disk in his pocket. Secret service eyed him warily and announced his name.

"Right this way sir. The President was waiting for you."

The music from the band mingled with the tinkling of glasses and giggles of women. The boastful conversations of the men followed him all the way to a room filled with cigar smoke and pool balls smacking into one another.

"So nice of you to join us, we've been waiting for you." The secret service was shooed away and the heavy door to the windowless room was closed.

A computer was set before max and he pulled out the disk, slipping it inside, "Gentleman, this is the weapon that is threatening our country."

The president rubbed his chin, "Do we know who has it?"

"I'm sorry sir we don't. It's still on the market."

"Then we wait. I want to know the moment you know."

Max smirked confidently, "Yes sir Mr. President."

* * *

"You know, this sleeping outside nonsense is unhealthy."

Cougar moved his hat away from his eyes as the woman joined him on the ground outside the truck. Given there was no room inside with Aisha and Clay in the backseat, Jensen and Pooch in the front.

Chelsea stretched and put her head on his shoulder, "I'm gonna miss you guys."

Cougar held her hand kissed the top of her head. She giggled, "Don't go falling in love with me Cougar. " her face became serious, "That's not how this works."

She let him move her head to kiss her full on the lips, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She sighed and put her head back on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."


	10. Motel Madness

**Chapter 10**

**Motel Madness**

**A/N:** I didn't realize that I said Texas and California (L.A.) were on one border together. I fixed it. Enjoy! And I ended this really lazy. Sorry if it's awkward or rushed.

* * *

Clay stared out at nothing as the smoke from his cigarette got carried away with the wind that whipped past the car. He could see Chelsea in the side view, watching the scenery from her own open window. "Now is not the time for moping Cat."

Everyone in the car glanced at her, "Huh? Oh…yeah. I'm fine."

The truck fell silent again as Pooch accelerated a little more into the dry, Texas, backdrop. Jensen moved his head to follow the big sign they passed, "Welcome to Arkansas." He read aloud.

Pooch shifted in his seat, "Arkansas, Tennessee, and Virginia." He glanced in the rearview, "The shortest distance between two points is a straight line."

Aisha sighed, "Either way, it's going to take us forever to get there."

Clay nodded, "We find a motel, get some sleep, and ditch this truck for new wheels."

"Are you sure it's smart to stop?" Chelsea questioned. "They know where we're headed, they could be following."

Aisha lent forward form her end of the backseat so she could see the other woman, "I don't care. I'm not sleeping in the truck again."

Jensen laughed, "I agree. I'd kill for a hot shower and some food."

Chelsea released air through her nose and Cougar rubbed her thigh with his thumb. She looked sideways at him as his hand moved dangerously close between her legs. "Whatever, we'll stop no matter what I say."

Clay, catching the duo's actions in the side mirror, chuckled as the truck tumbled down the road.

* * *

Chelsea kicked up dust as she jumped down from the truck. Clay joined her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I believe you question my judgment."

She smirked, "The CIA can blend in anywhere. We could be standing in a motel full of agents."

He lit a cigarette, "We're fine."

Pooch handed out keys and walked off towards his room, "The place better be on fire if I'm woken up before it's time to go."

Chelsea scoffed and eyed a "couple" as they passed "Don't give them any ideas."

Jensen slapped her back as he walked past to his room, "Don't be so pessimistic Cat. Maybe you just need some sleep."

She grumbled to himself and headed off to her room. Aisha folded her arms and looked at Cougar, "Aren't you going with her?" He fixed her with a slight glare and she held up her hands in surrender, "I was just saying…"

* * *

Chelsea tried not to look at herself in the mirror as she put her guns on the dresser. But she did it anyway. Her hazel eyes seemed dull and her wavy, dark chocolate, hair framed her caramel face, which had lately looked a little pale. She was completely drained of energy.

She moved to the bed and rifled through the bag there, pulling out another and moving to put it under the pillow, but someone knocked on the door.

She pointed her gun and approached slowly, her visitor knocking again. When she reached the peephole she was relieved to see Cougar and after tossing the gun on the bed, she opened the door. Cougar slipped in and ran his eyes over the room.

He stood at the end of the bed and looked at the woman still standing at the door. She noticed the he had surveyed her room, "What?"

He raised his brows and she rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that look, I have the right to be on edge."

Cougar shrugged and approached her, tilting back her head and wasted no time capturing her lips. Chelsea placed her hands on his sides as the kiss grew in intensity. He walked backwards to the bed and she pushed him down, "Is this your way of making me relax?"

He answered by lifting her shirt and kissing her stomach. Chelsea bit her lip, "It's working."

Cougar's hat had long since fallen off when she pulled off his shirt and straddled his hips. He pulled her down to press her laced chest against his bare one. For a moment they concentrated on the feel of their hearts beating together.

"It's nice isn't it?"

He nodded. It was nice to just feel someone else for a moment. To feel your heart beating slowly, steadily, instead of off the charts like usual when the day was nothing but fear and adrenaline.

Cougar focused back on the woman above him when she gently kissed his neck. He put a hand through her hair and her sad smile made him close his eyes and imagine a happier expression on her face. She whispered an apology before they disappeared in the sheets.

* * *

The absence of the firm chest she fell asleep on is what made Chelsea wake up. She rubbed her eyes and noticed Cougar sitting up in the bed, she ran a finger down his spine and he didn't move, "Cougar what is it?"

He grabbed the gun under the pillow and approached the door, putting a finger to his lips and listening. Chelsea moved to the floor, slipping on his discarded white t-shirt form the night before and pulling on her brown canvas boots.

She grabbed the guns from the dresser and moved to be next to the shirtless Cougar, he glanced at her before moving them both away from the door.

Chelsea would have verbally praised his timing but it wouldn't have been heard under the hail of bullets that shredded their door. She put her gun up when the noise stopped and didn't hesitate to shoot the person that walked in the room.

Cougar noticed him as the guy that had passed with that woman earlier. Chelsea smirked, "Of course, don't listen to Cat, she doesn't know what she's saying."

He followed her out and suddenly remembered the girl when she grabbed Chelsea around her neck. Chelsea knew this was the couple she eyed earlier and apparently the female wasn't too happy.

"Shoot her!"

Cougar aimed and fired, coming dangerously close to Chelsea's face. "You two ok?"

The woman glanced down at herself before smirking at Pooch, "I would guess so." She noticed the flames on parts of the building, "I told you not to give them any ideas."

And explosion shook the ground and Clay walked calmly from his room across the small grounds, Aisha behind him with a grenade ring between her teeth.

"I can't even get laid and sleep in peace."

Chelsea chuckled and nudged Cougar, "You didn't get laid?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Pooch looked around, his gun still up, "Where is Jensen?"

"Glad to know you didn't forget about me."

Chelsea threw her arm over his shoulder and grinned, "Of course not."

Clay switched his posture a bit and looked around, the silence was eerie, "We need to move. Now."

"You said it-!"

Everyone had guns up as Chelsea reached for her neck and her eyes widened as she touched the needle gently before yanking it out. "F-fuck! …No!"

Cougar caught her as she swayed and attempted to drag her under cover. He stopped when he felt the prick between his shoulder blades.

Clay managed to fire a shot before he too fell pray to their attacker. Aisha, Jensen and Pooch were the last to hit the ground and Chelsea could only watch them helplessly as she lay haphazardly on top of Cougar's legs.

Her thoughts swam as everything got dark, "Damn…I couldn't even…shit…"


	11. I Will

**Chapter 11**

**I Will**

**A/N:** The story has risen! Sorry for the hiatus I was a little lost on this story, wasn't sure if I would ever finish it actually… But alas here it is. Enjoy. It's short.

* * *

"Sir, they're here."

Max smiled a broad smile and stepped away from the window, "Each in individual cells like I asked?"

The younger man pushed his glasses higher on his nose, "Yes sir."

Max strode into the hall, his shoulders held high. Behind bars like they belonged and hopefully beaten so badly none of them could talk. He cracked his knuckles and smiled as the doors opened.

"Clay!"

He smirked as the man was shoved against the bars from the inside, his arms pinned behind his back. "So nice to see you again."

Clay did his best to grin at the man despite his situation, "Same to you Max."

Max eyed the cells on either side of the leader and across the hall, "So I hear there's someone knew on your team."

Chelsea grunted as she to was shoved against the bars of her cell. The metal cut into her chest painfully and Cougar could be heard struggling in his cell. Max smiled, "Now what made you take her on?"

Clay didn't answer and Chelsea struggled a bit, "I know about you. What your doing!"

"You know about Operation MAX?"

She nodded, "Every detail."

Max was amused, "Really now? You seem to be a smart girl, pretty too. But I'm afraid you die first. It'll be nice to see how much praise I get from the CIA for catching a traitor."

Cougar struggled his way to the bars so he could see the cell across from his own. Chelsea was hit hard and thrown over a broad shoulder, "Cat!" he called out to her and got no answer.

Clay glared at Max when he approached his cell again, "You'll pay for this."

"I don't think I will. You see…you've lost Clay. It's over."

The hall was eerie when Max and his men left. Jensen managed to shuffle to the bars of his cell, "Cougar…" He knew he wouldn't get and answer but he sighed anyway, "She'll be fine."

Pooch stayed hidden in the shadows of his cell and shook his head before speaking aloud, "Don't tell him that Jensen."

"Why not?"

"Because she won't be ok."

Cougar put his back to the bars and listened to them talk. Aisha sniffed, "We lost."

"No we didn't." Clay was disgusted with their current state. Beaten and locked up.

Pooch gave a dry chuckle, "What are you saying Clay. That we are magically going to get out of this? That there will be another miracle?"

Clay hung his head and stayed silent.

They sat like that for hours on end. Each of them lost in their own thoughts and fears. It couldn't end like this though, not when they seemed so close. It reminded them of the last time. Of course they had a bit more hope than they did now… hope was frail, and it shattered so easily for them.

The doors at the end of the hall opened and a man came down the hall dragging a body behind him… Chelsea's body. He tossed her in the cell and she took a deep breath, rolling over to face the back of her cell.

Jensen pouted, "Cat…"

"I'm sorry." Her voice was hoarse and soft like she had been screaming.

Clay glanced in the general direction of her cell, "No apology needed."

"No. I'm sorry. Please… just let me apologize for dragging you into this…"

Aisha noticed the red liquid trailing from under the bars of the other woman's cell, "What the hell did they do?"

An un-amused chuckle floated from Chelsea's cell, "Shit I've only read about. I'll probably bleed out in this cell."

Cougar could hardly hear her but still. He made the choice not to look and kept his back to the bars of his cell. They all went quiet for a while and Chelsea just listened to each of them breathing. After a while someone called out to her, she was too far-gone to know who it was though.

"Cat. Cat. Chelsea… say something."

She smiled, "I'm still here. Barely."

Jensen nodded, "Good. We need you to hang on."

"Why?"

Pooch rubbed his eyes, "We need you."

"No…"

Clay stood and held onto his bars, "Yes we do. We need you to get out of here."

The woman took a shaky breath and Cougar fidgeted in his cell at the pained sound. Chelsea felt the tears run back to her ears, "I'm not a hero. I'm not your angel. I can't get us out of here any more than I can save the world alone. I'm not the best at what I do. I'm just the person who got saddled with the job. So don't. Please don't put so much faith in me. I _will _let you down."

"Mi amor."

She perked a bit at the sound of Cougar's voice. He stayed silent for a while longer until he shuffled over to the bars of the cell so he could see, "Nada de está era su incidente y si tenemos que, haremos este solo." (None of this was your fault and if we have to, we'll do this alone.)

The tears pooled again and she nodded, "Ok."

Jensen hung his head, sad that the most his friend ever said was something so sad. Aisha whispered to herself as the doors to the hall opened again.

Chelsea listened to the footsteps as they neared her cell. 'Once more.' She thought, 'Once more.'

The guard opened her cell and grabbed her elbow, yanking her off the floor and pulling her into the hall.

Clay saw the look in her eyes and nodded once. She grabbed the gun from the guard with her last bout of strength and shot him in the face. The warm blood splattered her skin and she fell on her knees, searching for his key. She slid them under the bars of Clays cell and smiled before passing out.

* * *

"What the hell happened?"

"S-she shot him sir! He's dead."

Max glared down at the unconscious woman; covered in the other man's blood and her own. "Kill her!" he glared at Clay's cell, "I'll be back for the rest of you."

When the silence returned Aisha was sniffling in her cell. Clay put his hand between the bars and fiddled with the lock. His door swung open, "We're leaving."


	12. Final Countdown

**Chapter 12**

**The Final Countdown**

**A/N:** This was actually extremely forced. I wanted to get it out but I don't know if it's awkward or not so… Let me know.

* * *

All Chelsea could say to the gun barrel in her face was… nothing. Absolutely nothing, and that scared her. She always imagined that she would have something snide to say when her time came. She wasn't afraid to die; right? But then again, she found her people worth living for, if she couldn't live for herself she could live for them.

Aisha's bad attitude, Pooch's concern, Clay's fatherly ways, Jensen's laugh, and Cougar… his smile. His voice and touch were enough to make her melt and his expressions made her laugh.

The man holding the gun stepped back as she started to giggle. "What the fuck are you laughing at!"

Chelsea started to laugh so hard tears formed in her eyes.

"What the hell…" The man figured she had lost it in her final moments and raised the gun again.

"Whoa there cowboy!"

Jensen grinned wide as he kicked the gun across the room, "That's not very smart."

Chelsea slowed her laughing and looked up as the guy hit the ground, "C'mon…" she whined, "You guys don't need me anymore."

Jensen frowned as he undid the chains around her wrist that were stringing her to the ceiling. "That's not true."

Her vision swam as warm arms grabbed her and somewhat gently threw her over a broad shoulder. She heard Clay's voice, "We need to get the hell out of here."

She chuckled, "I figured I'd buy you losers some time. But you waste it saving me."

Aisha rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

The other woman smirked, "Ha ha. You care…"

Pooch glanced over at her and nodded, "And she's out. So how do we blow this joint?"

Jensen peeked around the corner at the end of the hall, "Flip a coin?"

Footsteps were heard at the other end of the hall. Pooch took off running, "No time! Right!"

They hooked a right and kept running, blasting through the doors at the end and… "Holy shit."

Pooch stared at the large screen in awe, "Is that?"

Clay took a step closer, "Every major country who is an enemy to the United States."

Jensen pushed his cracked glasses up on his nose. There were numbers running next to the names of the countries. "Prices. These are prices. He's auctioning off the other bombs just like we said."

Aisha nervously tapped her foot as she stood at the door, "As interesting as this is we can't do anything if we all die!"

* * *

"Does anyone want to tell me how they all got out of locked cells with fucking lead bars?"

The men in the room with Max shrunk back slightly as he yelled and brandished a gun. They knew the person to answer would get shot, and none of them wanted to die.

Max's assistant rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose, "Somehow they got a hold of the keys."

"Who was in charge of the god damn keys?"

"He's already dead sir." Someone in the small crowd of men spoke up and Max trained his eyes on him and shot.

"And who was supposed to kill the CIA girl?"

The room went silent for a minute. Not even his assistant knew the answer to that question. "Somebody better answer me."

The group parted and one man stepped forward, "Please don't kill me sir they came up from behind I had the barrel in her face! They-!"

The gunshot almost echoed and Max passed the gun to his assistant. "I'm tired of chasing them. I want eyes out in this city do you under stand? Call the President's people and gather our buyers. We don't have anymore time."

* * *

"I like waking up to your face."

Cougar smiled at the woman and brushed back her hair. He kept her gaze for a bit loner before going back to cleaning her wounds. She heard Clay talking to the others in the next room and listening silently, "Why did you guys come after me?"

"We need you." He said simply.

She chuckled painfully, "You guys are great. You'd do fine without me."

"Is that so?" Clay stepped into the room with everyone else trailing behind him. "We wouldn't know anything about this operation if you hadn't told us."

"Or stolen the information." Pooch added.

Aisha folded her arms, hesitant to say anything but she looked down at her feet and sighed, "You could have killed us that day."

Chelsea kept her gaze on the ceiling, "Right…I could have done my job and right now I'd be out there killing someone else on Max's order."

Jensen smirked, "Now don't you just hate the thought of that?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I do actually."

Clay lit a cigarette and sat on a nearby fold up chair, "At the most we have two days to mobilize a whole plan to take him out."

Pooch sighed at the small radio in his hand, "We have a day. Stations are broadcasting a televised unveiling of a plan to end war and bring all the countries of the world together tomorrow evening on the stairs of Congress."

"Damn."

Aisha started to pace the small room, "A day? We have a day to figure out how he's doing this and put a stop to it all at the same time. We don't have any Intel or anything, we're not prepared."

Cougar helped Chelsea sit up on the table and she bit her lip in pain, "I am not backing out. You guys keep saying you need me; well I need you. This country needs you. Max can literally move mountains as he is now, imagine what he could do with the whole country and many others on his side."

Jensen put his elbows on his knees, "We saw that room, the auction. He's gonna have to hold that at the same time as he announces the weapon to the president."

Pooch nodded, "If we can get eyes in there and broadcast the auction…he'd be done."

Aisha sat back down, "We're still missing something. Money and power are the main factors here. Money from the highest bidder, power from the President. But why stick yourself in the middle of a war that will happen? He has no control unless…"

Chelsea sighed, "Unless he betrays somebody."

Clay nodded, "He has to betray the person who gives him something he will need more than the other…"

The group sat in silence for a while longer and Cougar spoke, "He's going to assassinate the President."


	13. Paid

**Chapter 13**

**Paid**

**A/N: I can't apologize enough for the fact that the next to last chapter of this story took me so long to put out. It's short, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Washington D.C.; Abandoned Warehouse; 6 p.m.**

"Gentlemen, in exactly one hour bidding for the Snook will end and the bomb will be handed over to the highest bidder." Max put a hand in his suit pocket and strolled across the row of fold-up chairs, each chair holding someone of worldwide black market power in its grasp.

He smirked, "Keep in mind that before the Snook is permitted to leave U.S. I will need my money, preferably in eight hours."

The men whispered harshly amongst themselves and one stood, his Russian accent was heavy, "Eight hours! Nonsense, a wire would take at least ten."

Max ignored the man and straightened his suit, "The conference with the president will air in an hour. When I receive my award, the bidding ends. Eight hours, not an hour more."

* * *

**Washington D.C.; House of Congress; 6:45 p.m.**

_ "The blue wire goes in notch three."_

Chelsea stared at the many numbered holes before her as Cougar watched her back, his rifle swinging with every noise. "What?"

_ "Just relax Cat. Find notch three, and connect the wire."_

The woman mumbled incoherently to herself as she ran her fingers along the holes, counting, "Two thirty-eight, fifteen, sixty, eighty-four... God, who numbered this?"

Cougar pressed his back to hers, "Relax."

She nodded, "Right, this technical stuff just isn't my specialty." Chelsea scanned her fingers along some more, "Got it!"

_ "Light is green all systems go. Got your remote?"_

"Yup."

_"Good."_ Clay chimed in, _"I want everyone in position and radio silent."_

* * *

**Washington D.C.; House of Congress; 7 p.m.; Air Time**

_ "Ladies and Gentleman, Citizens of the United States, this is your President. I have called a conference here on the stairs of our congress for a very important reason. The state of every major country in the world is teetering on the edge of destruction in the clutches of a very dangerous weapon, more dangerous than the nuclear weapon of any country."_

The beginning of the President's speech could hardly be heard over the wind as it whipped around the tops of the buildings. Clay turned on his COM, "Everybody wired? Sound off."

_ "Pooch, at the auction."_

"_Jensen, at the auction."_

_"Cat, at the conference."_

_ "Cougar, on the roof at the conference."_

_ "Aisha, at the auction."_

The man put his binoculars back up to his eyes, "Everyone stay alert. I want the auction feed broadcasting here when Max gets up to speak."

"Got it." Chelsea and Jensen answered together; they were the ones with the remotes to link the feeds from Max's auction and the President's conference live. Every house in the nation who was watching this conference would know about Max. They were going to show more than the auction.

They had the Bolivia files, his contacts with Fadhil and the black market buyers; they even found footage of a test bomb he set off on some remote island.

Aisha sighed, _"Is this finally it?"_

"Yeah." Clay spoke. Not really believing it himself.

The woman smirked, _"Do me a favor Cougar. Don't miss."_

_ "Noted."_

Chelsea listened to them and nervously shoved her hand on her pocket, pulling out the remote and noted the green light.

_ "This country stands proud as one of the strongest countries in the world. And in this country, there are even stronger people…"_

Cougar turned his scope to Chelsea for a brief moment, _"Hey."_

She took a deep breath, "Yeah?"

_ "Va a ser acceptable." (It's going to be ok.)_

"Right." Chelsea lifted her own rifle and put one trained eye on the scope, "I still have the sniper. He's already pointed at the president. I'm ready when you guys are."

_ "Stand by."_

_ "I present to you the man who is the reason behind this conference. The reason for what is soon to be the largest unity in history…"_

Chelsea looked at the sniper again, "Something's wrong."

_ "Cat what's going on?"_

"He made me! The sniper made me! He's looking right at me!"

There was movement in that instant. Clay heard the heavy boots coming down the halls in the building and Cougar had to pack everything up. "Shit. He made me a long time ago. There's no way…"

Chelsea took her shot, taking down the sniper but it didn't stop the person who roughly grabbed her shoulder.

_"We're live!"_ Jensen shouted into his MIC as shouting and gunshots were heard over the COM.

Her remote started beeping but the guy had his hands around her neck. Her back hit the cement and she couldn't make anyone out over the COM's, there was too much commotion.

Jensen came in clear as her vision blurred, _"Cat! Hit the button! Do it! Cat!"_

"Ugh!" Chelsea put a foot on the chest of the man above her and pushed him off, shoving her hand in her pocket and pressing the button. All of Max's secrets flickered across the screen and ended with a blinking red dot on the map, the auction. Every cop in D.C. would be heading there right now.

Chelsea stayed on the ground as a gun was pointed at her chest; the man winked, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Max ran for his truck, his men around him, guns up and eyes open. "Max!"

Clay held his gun out around him, amidst the screaming people and the TV crews and photographers. The gunshot was drowned out, but Clay let his shoulder's slump as Max hit the ground.

It was over…


	14. Last Hoorah

**Chapter 14**

**Last Hoorah**

** A/N:** Yay! Last chapter! Very short, but I like it.

* * *

The coroner unzipped the bag to let them see; it was she and she was gone. Her once bright eyes closed and her once tanned skin pale. "We're sorry for your loss. At such close range, the vest didn't even slow the bullet down."

It was so hard to take at first. They had spent so much time telling her and making her believe she would make it through this, just for not to. After the body was taken away, it was as if she never existed in the first place. No funeral, no honor, no nothing.

Clay looked down the line at his men, dressed in there military best, medals of Honor and of apology gleaming on their lapels. There expressions were blank though. They got back what they wanted, but they didn't expect their ending to be so bittersweet. Aisha sat still in the crowd and ignored the final round of applause. The group stood around with nothing much to say.

Clay cleared his throat, "Well, we did it."

"Too bad she couldn't be here to see it."

Cougar turned away from Jensen and Pooch put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be like that man. This is what she wanted."

Aisha turned her gaze to the ground, "That's why it burns so much."

Cougar put his hat back on his head, "Viviremos para mi amor." (We will live for my love.)

Pooch and Jensen put their arms around his shoulders, "Of course we will."

* * *

"Did you really think you would get out of this without a scratch?"

The man stopped shoving papers into his briefcase. He needed to hurry; his plane was waiting to take him to his private island, where he would be safe. The man hugged the briefcase close, "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm dead."

The woman sat on his desk, making sure he noticed the gun in her hand. Chelsea looked over her shoulder as her partner closed the door to the office, locking it. He winked, the same wink he gave her when he shot her close range with a rubber bullet filled with red ink.

"What do you people want?"

"Just tying up loose ends. Somebody had to be protecting Max right?"

The man shook, "Why? It's over, he's dead!"

She laughed, "Isn't it obvious? I have a personal job to finish."

* * *

"Way to get us kicked out Jensen."

"Sorry. I mean come on, that wasn't even accurate!"

Pooch gave the man a noogie and shoved his shoulder, "Yelling that at the screen isn't something you do."

Aisha smirked, "We should have a movie."

Clay nodded, "With a different ending."

They all fell silent, even eighteen months later her death still stung. The group started waling towards their cars when a couple walked right through them.

The female bumped Cougar hard on the shoulder, "Sorry sir."

Cougar noted the woman's smirk and her hair, and her eyes. Chelsea smiled at him and put a finger to her lips. He nodded.

"You could say excuse me!" Jensen shouted at the couple. "People these days."

Cougar discreetly read the paper she had put in his hand, _"My last hoorah remember? Be home soon." _

He put the tiny paper back in his pocket and smiled, he could wait a bit longer.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! All that time Chelsea had people in the CIA looking out for her! All that's left now is to finish the job for her Losers and go back to Cougar. I feel immensely accomplished.


End file.
